Travelling Soldier
by Pom pickles
Summary: Loosely based on the song by the Dixie Chicks. Jason and Shane enlist in the army during world war two. When tragedy hits, will Mitchie and Shane help each other get ovver the death of a best friend? Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

"Jase, you've got to be kidding me." Shane Gray was sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

"Dammit Shane, I've waited long enough to turn 18 and enlist," Jason stated. He was standing, staring at the distraught Shane, hands on his hips. "I have no more family to speak of, there is no real reason to stay."

Shane lifted his head, staring Jason square in the eye. "no real reason to stay?! What about me, huh? I'm your best friend! And Nate… poor kid will be furious!"

Jason looked down."Shane, my only brother, my only family _left_, was killed by _them_!" he raised his head once again, to stare at Shane. "I've got to do this for him. I'm going to the office to enlist on my birthday next week. That's that."

Shane saw the determination in Jasons eyes, and sighed. There was no stopping him now, this was his decision. All he could do now is support Jason. He got up and embraced his best friend silently while his mind was still reeling, trying to find the loophole in Jasons decision.

The second world war was still going strong. Despite the fact that the war was beginning to turn in favor of the allies, help and men were still desperately needed. On March 11th 1944, a now 18 year old Jason Roy was stepping out of his front door when he found Shane, sitting in the Gray's family car. The car was presently sitting in the driveway of Jasons home.

"I'm coming with you." Shane got out of the car and stood defiantly, facing Jason.

Jason, who had been getting ready for the 2 hour bike ride over to the army post in the next town over, smiled nervously. ""Thanks Shane, I appreciate the ride."

"that's not what I mean, and you know it." Shane walked over to Jason, stopping2 feet in front of him.

Jason sighed. "don't be ridiculous, Shane. Your 16 years old, for crying out loud!"

"I'm not 16"

"…yeah you are." Jason eyed Shane suspiciously. "oh god Shane, what did you do?"

"I am now Shane Daniel Gray, born February 12th 1926. Check my certificate."

Jason snatched the piece of paper out of Shane's hand, staring at the hand written document. You could not even tell the difference.

"What the hell are you thinking?… I can't let you go Shane, it's too dangerous. This isn't a game, you could get killed, for God's sake!" Jason shook his head.

Shane slammed his fist on the hood of the car. "Dammit Jase, so could you! If it happens, it happens. I CAN'T let you take them on yourself!"

Jason and Shane were similar in the fact that when they made up their minds, no one could change it for all the money in the world. They signed up, no one finding a problem with Shane's birth certificate, only commenting that he looked a young 18. They were both placed in the same regiment, both stationed in France. First though, they would be sent to the south for training.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were doing this?" Nate Gray was sitting in the same position as Shane was the week earlier, only this time Shane was standing in the place of Jason. "I could have talked some sense into your impulsive mind! Or I could have even joined you both. Why did you abandon me?" Nate looked close to tears.

"Nate," Shane started, "you are my only brother. My baby brother. You're 14, and I'm not losing you the way that Jason did Frank." Frank had been Jasons older brother.

"so your protecting me?" Nate asked.

"Yes, that's what big brothers do." Shane sat down next to Nate.

"okay, so if you're protecting me," Nate paused, then looked at Shane. " WHO THE HELL IS PROTECTING YOU?!"

Nate stormed out of the room, so Shane wouldn't see his tears. Despite their argument however, Nate never told their parents of Shane's plan in the week that preceded his departure.

The night before Shane left, Nate came into his room. Seeing Shanes trunk packed, Nate sighed. Shane was sitting on his Bed, organizing the last of his belongings.

"Shane… I'm sorry. I'm just so upset, you are my brother, I can't imagine life without you." Nate looked at Shane with pleading eyes. "please, no bravery. Just come home safe and sound, okay?"

Shane stood and put his arm around his younger brother. "alright."

"do ya promise?" Nate looked at his face, searching for the lie.

"I promise." The two brothers hugged. When they let go, nate pulled something out of his pocket.

"I want you to keep this with you at all times, for good luck." He held out a chain, with a wooden cross dangling at the bottom.

"no… Nate, I can't. that's your special charm." Shane pushed it away.

"Thats exactly why you need it. Your sixteen, and off the fight the enemy, brother. You need all the luck you can get."

"fine. Thank you, Nate."

Shane sighed at sat on the bed again. "you know I leave first thing in the morning tomorrow, 5 AM. Can you give mum and dad the note I wrote?" he held out a letter, telling them of his plans.

Nate nodded, and the boys hugged again, both with tears streaming down their faces.

"remember, no matter what happens, I love you brother." Shane looked his brother in the eyes. "I mean it." Nate nodded, and left the room, but not before whispering his luck to Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

That same night, Jason was eating dinner in Morty's Diner, which was situated in the next town over. The Diner was small and quiet, with only a few customers was lulling over the Menu, when a dark-haired, uniformed girl with a bright blue bow in her hair came over to him.

"Hi there!" She said with a bright smile on her face. "My Name is Mitchie, and I'll be your waitress for the evening! Can I take your order?"

Jason ordered a burger with fries and a milkshake, and Mitchie brought it to him within the next 15 minutes.

"Wow that was fast," Jason commented.

"No problem!" Mitchie smiled. "isn't it a beautiful night?" she stared out the window at the starry night and sighed.

"I… guess it is, yeah." Jason hesitated. He felt a kind of connection to the girl, but he could not figure it out. He had this odd feeling that he should get to know her. "Hey, would you like to sit down with me for a while? I'm feeling a little down."

Mitchie smiled again. "I can't right now, I'm on shift, but I'll be off in an hour, and I know where can go to cheer you up."

Jason smiled back. "That would be great, thanks."

An hour later, Mitchie was leading Jason down the path down to the lake. The moon was rising over the lake, as Mitchie and Jason sat down on the pier, their legs dangling down over the edge.

"It really is a beautiful night," Mitchie commented, breaking the silence.

Jason sighed. "Probably my last for a while."

Mitchie turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Jason hesitated, then blurted, "I joined the War and am being shipped to training camp tomorrow morning."

Mitchie sighed, staring down at the water beneath her. "Dang, and I thought that I was making a new friend." She looked up at him. " Well...um… wait, I'm sorry, you never told me your name."

"Jason."

"Well Jason, the night will fall, no matter where you are. Even in war torn Europe, the night can still be beautiful. You just have to pay attention."

Jason smiled at her. There was something about her that drew him to her.

"Thanks, Mitchie. Believe it or not, that made me feel loads better." He paused, the blurted. "I um… was wondering… I know you probably have a boyfriend and all that, and in no way am I asking you to let me in like that but… you see, I have no family left, and I was just wondering if I could write to you. I mean, I feel a certain kind of familiar comfort when I'm around you and… I was wondering if that would be…alright with you."

He took a breath, and then was cut off by Mitchie throwing her arms around him.

"oh Jason… of course that would be okay." She let go, and looked at his eyes. "You remind me of my older brother." She looked back at the Lake. "He moved to California a few weeks ago, disappointing my Father. They don't talk anymore, but I miss him so much. He can't even write me, because then my father would know where he is."

"My brother died a few months ago in France"

Mitchie put her arm around Jason's shoulder, knowing sometimes it was best just not to say anything.

The sat there, silently comfortable until the moon was high above the Lake. When Jason got home that night, he wrote Mitchie the first letter.


End file.
